Frightening Beauty
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Issei didn't know why this woman was at his house. But he knew that it certainly was not a good thing. Non-perverted Issei. ONESHOT FIC.


**At The Park**

Issei Hyoudou sighed in exhaustion as he sat down on the park bench. He rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Man, Buchou and Akeno-senpai were really rough on me in training today. I don't think I'm going to recover from that."

He rubbed the back of his head tiredly. As he looked all around him, he noticed the park was completely quiet, devoid of any citizens. Sighing quietly, Issei got up from the bench and started to walk away.

As soon as he was gone, a portal emerged from the sky, emitting a purplish aura with sparks of lighting. The aura cascaded down into the ground, revealing the sihlouette of a woman.

The woman had a curvaceous and well-endowed figure with short black hair, and dangerous golden reptilian orbs of vision. She was dressed in a magenta colored revealing a bodysuit-like outfit that showed her midriff, finger less gloves, magenta boots, and magenta leggings with teeth-like designs. Her most characteristic feature was the veil that covered her mouth.

The woman looked around frantically, trying to discover where she was. She hissed, almost as though she had a dangerous nature about her. She then stopped as she picked up an enticing scent.

"_Ohhhh_..."

Cooing in a almost child-like nature, the woman followed the scent in order to track it down.

**At Issei's House**

Issei yawned as he went upstairs to his room, and changed into his night clothes. With another yawn, Issei smacked his lips and closed his eyes, entering into a peaceful sleep.

The woman had followed the enticing scent all the way back to someone's house, and she tilted her head. But as her senses overwhelmed her, she kicked the door open. Miraculously this did not wake anyone in the house up. The woman looked into the house, taking careful steps as she was not familiar with the setting. She was distracted as the scent she was sensing increased, and she looked up. All she had to do was take the stairs, and then she would find out who possessed the scent.

With that set in her mind, the woman sped upstairs, and she opened the first door in her line of sight. Her golden eyes widened. It was a boy with spiky brown hair, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"_Ooohhhhhh_..."

She cooed once more as she slid over to the young man. The scent was getting stronger as she neared him, and it brought a warm feeling within her. Narrowing her eyes in mischief, the woman pushed Issei off the bed.

"Ow!"

Issei grunted as he fell off his bed, rubbing his sore head tenderly.

"What the...?"

His words left him as he saw an unfamiliar figure in his house. It was a full-figured woman dressed in a magenta bodysuit with equally colored gloves, boots and leggings. Issei noted that the woman's mouth was covered by a veil.

Blinking his eyes in shock, Issei slid away from the woman.

"W-who are you?"

The woman stared at Issei momentarily, her golden eyes glowering at him. Seconds later, she did something that completely caught Issei off guard.

She giggled.

"_Hehehhehehe_.."

Like a school girl.

It was completely unnerving to Issei. The laugh sounded so...child-like.

"_You're cute_."

Issei widened his eyes as a blush came to his face. The blush increased further when the woman laid herself on top of him. Gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, Issei started to feel a sense of dread within him when he heard the childish giggle from the woman once again.

"_Hehehehehe_..._Are you scared_?"

Issei gulped again, but he refused to speak and remain silent. He tried to contact Ddraig.

'Ddraig, are you there? Can you please help me?'

{**Sorry kid, you're on your own. This woman freaks me the hell out as well**.}

And with that the Welsh Dragon cut off the link, leaving a betrayed Issei. The woman giggled again and she bent her face down closer to Issei's own. As he looked into those golden eyes, Issei had the strange feeling that he was going to be eaten or something.

The woman giggled once more.

"_Do you like what you see_?"

Issei was so terrified that he didn't even try to tell the woman that he was not a pervert. The woman narrowed her eyes, and she pulled off her veil.

"_Open wide, my new playmate_!"

Issei's pupils constricted in absolute fear, and he let out a bellow of terror and fright.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Issei's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly finding himself in the Occult Research Club. Rias and Akeno looked at him worriedly, glancing at each other. The crimson-haired Devil looked at Issei with worry.

"Ise-kun? Are you all right?"

Issei tried to catch his breath as he clucthed his head.

'What the hell was that?! It was the most terrible thing I've ever seen! Even worse when Buchou had taken me to see New Moon!'

Akeno rose an eyebrow.

"Ise-kun?"

Issei ignored the two Devils, or seemingly did not hear them, breathing heavily in terror.

'Who was that woman?'

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he heard a giggle. A childish schoolgirl giggle.

Slowly turning around, Issei's eyes widened in terror, and his breath caught in his throat. The woman, her masked unveiled, smiled widely at him with her sharp teeth, and she tightened her hold on Issei's shoulder. She let out another giggle.

"_Was it good for you_?"


End file.
